Reaching You
by 146LenKu
Summary: This is my very first fanfic! It's a story about a maid who reached out to her white-masked master but she never expected what she's going to receive from him. A little bit of sweet talk. xD! Hope u all like it! Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1: My prince and I

Reaching You

A MikuLen fanfiction

Miku's POV,

"Len-bocchama, I have brought thy dinner...," I softly said as I carefully opened the large golden door. Holding the silver tray containing tonight's dinner for Master Len, my eyes sought the blonde haired figure of my master. I found my master standing on the balcony, the evening breeze blowing his golden locks of hair. Without taking his eyes off the starry, dark blue sky, he answered, "Very well... Please place it on my bedside table."

I politely obeyed my Master's command. I stood staring at him, wondering about how my master would look like behind that white empty mask he's wearing. After years of serving him, I concluded that he had his face burnt or scarred that's why I never asked him about his face as I am afraid of bringing up a dark past he must've had. But then even if I haven't seen my master's face, I grew fond of him and eventually developed special feelings in my heart for him. He's kind, smart but very secretive. That's why I feel sad, after all, I'm his best friend whom he should share his thoughts and secrets to. But I will understand him and stay by his side always because I love him.

"Miku, what are you standing there for?," he asked as he faced me.

"I-I'm sorry, Len-bocchama... I shall now take my leave." I replied with a shy bow. _That was embarrassing! I spaced out in front of him!_

I hurried to the door but I felt something warm stop me by the wrist. I turned around and saw that Master Len was the one stopping me from leaving.

"L-len-bocchama?" I asked cluelessly, looking at his face covered with a white mask.

"Drop the 'bocchama'... Call me Len. You're my friend after all." he softly said. I could just imagine him smiling behind that mask.

"L-len... What is it L-len?" I shyly asked as I felt awkward about dropping the proper honorific for Maste-L-Len.

"I want to show you something...," he answered as he took me to the balcony. There standing was a painting covered in white cloth. Len unveiled the painting and there was me, in the painting, smiling, holding a silver tray. My eyes were like sparkling teal orbs, my skin looked so smooth and it captured my real smile. It was like the painting had life! I never thought Len could paint so perfectly. I stared at it for a very long time.

"So how's my painting? Was it bad?"

"No! It's splendid! I'm almost speechless!," I exclaimed, shaking off his negative thoughts about his painting.

"I'm glad you liked it...," he said as he stared at the starry night sky once more. I approached him and stood beside him.

"U-uhm... L-len, w-why did you show me that painting?" I asked and looked at his face. He didn't looked at me nor answered me, he just kep staring at the starry sky. I sighed and gazed at the twinkling stars. We stood there for about ten minutes, awkwardly silent. Then he sang, breaking up the silence between us.

_These childish feelings..._

_ The days we laughed together happily..._

_ I hope we come to treasure them._

_ I'll become just a little grown-up_

_ Surpassing the me who wants to be just like you_

_ To connect to you now..._

_ To reach you..._

I stared at him with wide eyes. It was the first time I ever heard him sang. His voice was so warm and gentle that my heart was filled with warmth and surprise. The cold night breeze brushed pass my skin but I still felt warm. His voice was like an angel's.

"I wonder if I finally reached you... You have touched my heart and made me feel a special kind of warmth. Now that it's my turn to reach you, I hope I was successful.," he gently and tenderly said to me. My whole world was in a turmoil. My mind was slowly deteriorating. I don't understand! I don't want to! I'm afraid!

"W-what do you mean?," I asked him, my heart pounding and beating so fast inside my chest. He looked at me and with his right hand, he took off his white mask and it revealed his fair, smooth face, his sparkling cerulean orbs, his firm lips forming a heartmelting and enigmatic smile and his gaze was warm and loving. I felt my heart skip a beat. I stared at him, speechless. I could feel my pulse race through my veins.

"I love you... I promised myself that the first person other than my family who would be able to see my face would marry me... And you are that person I want to marry.," he said as he knelt before me, never leaving his eyes on mine. My heart beat faster and faster and I felt like I was floating on air. He took a silver ring embedded with a yellow and teal diamond from his pant pocket.

"Will you stay by my side forever as my wife, Miku?"

"Yes! Of course!," I said with teary eyes as I slid my finger into the ring. He stood up and embraced me for the very first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2: My maid and I

Thanks for the reviews awesome dt, lil hernani, zaza and nekopyon! Love you all guyz! Please read also The Princess's Mask, another fanfic of mine based on this fanfiction...

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine** and this story is fictional. Thanks.

**Reaching You**

**Len's POV**

The stars twinkled brightly in the vast, blue sky. It was a windy and starry night, the perfect night to carry out the plan that I'd made for about a year now. I took a deep breath and smiled. Yes, everything would turn out right.

"Len-bocchama, I have brought thy dinner," a sweet voice called out by the door. She's here... She's finally here. The door creaked open and I heard her light footsteps against the soft carpet. I could hear my heart pounding inside my chest. I gulped, sensing that my throat was quite dry.

"Very well... Please place it on my bedside table.," I answered as I tried to sound calm and cool. But not looking at her while saying those words somehow made me feel a bit regretful. I let my hair be swayed by the cold, evening breeze and sighed. I need to be more courageous. I have to do it tonight.

But I'm afraid... I'm afraid... I might fail and end up hurting myself. I'm scared... She might walk away from me. I don't want that! I don't want to lose her! Those kind and warm smiles she gave me... Those sparkling, teal eyes that glanced at me in a gentle and tender way... Those comforting words that encouraged me and made me smile behind this empty white mask of mine...

I turned to face her, only to found that she'd been staring at me, her mind completely spaced out. My eyes met her pretty orbs of teal and my heart fluttered. I felt heat seeping through my cheeks. I was so thankful that I wore a white mask. At least she wouldn't be able this blushing face of mine.

"What are you standing there for, Miku?," I asked her as I wondered why she was staring at me. She looked surprised and embarrassed when she glanced at me.

"I-I'm sorry, Len-bocchama. I shall now take my leave.," she said as she hurriedly rushed out. Crap! I must have scared her and embarrassed her. My legs started to move even without thinking and I found myself stopping Miku by the wrist. Miku looked at me with a confused expression. I felt kind of embarrassed by what I did, seeing that I made her all surprised and confused.

"Len-bocchama?" The tone of her voice made her sound uncertain and quite shocked. I raised one of my brows when I heard her add that annoying 'proper' honorific, '-bocchama'. However, I calmed myself down and smiled.

"Drop the 'bocchama'... Call me Len. You're my friend after all."

"L-len... W-what is it, Len?," her cute voice sounded unsure and her soft teal hair covered her shy face. I can't help but smile. Miku's just way too cute! She's so cute when she stutters! I sighed. It's now or never. It's now time to carry out the plan.

"I want to show you something..." I took Miku to the balcony where I had placed a painting covered with white cloth. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as I slowly took the white cloth covering the painting. I looked at my painting of her, her welcoming gentle smile radiating warmth, her shimmering teal orbs that sparkle when she's happy, her smooth fair skin I'd been wanting to touch, and her pink, firm lips that greet me every day. Until now, I still couldn't believe that I was able to paint her perfectly. If only she knew how many months I had spent painting her secretly.

"So how's my painting? Was it bad?" I asked her softly. She shook her head and quickly replied, "No! It's splendid! I'm almost speechless." I felt relieved when I heard her answer.

"I'm glad you liked it...," I said to her. Now one of my worries is gone. Finally... I stared at the starry night sky and silently expressed my gratitude to the stars above.

"Uhm... L-len, why did you show me that painting?," she asked, her eyes looking at me with wonder. I wasn't able to face her. I just kept gazing at the stars. What am I supposed to tell her? I don't know how I could express all these feelings of mine... But I should do something... I must let her know these feelings of mine... A song! That's it! I could express these feelings in a song!

_These childish feelings of mine... _

_ The days when we laughed together happily... _

_ I hope we come to treasure them. _

_ I'll become just a little grown up, _

_ Surpassing the me who wants to be just like you. _

_ To connect to you now... _

_ To reach you._

I took a deep breath and felt the cold night wind brush past my skin. I looked at her and saw her quite shocked. Her face was quite pinkish. I smiled, feeling a strange emotion inside me. I could feel that I would be successful with my plan.

"I wonder if I finally reached you... You had touched my heart and made me feel a special kind of warmth. Now that it's my turn to reach you, I hope I was successful.," I told her, hoping that she'd understand what I meant.

"What do you mean?," she asked me, looking so confused. I see... It's time... It's time to unveil this mask of mine.

I stared at her and slowly took off my mask. Her eyes widened as she observed my face for the very first time. I cleared my throat. This is it! This is really it!

"I love you... I promised myself that the first person, other than my family, who would be able to see my face will marry me... And you are that person I want to marry...," I finally said, revealing the reasons why I wear a mask. I've been silently waiting and watching... for someone like you to come along... Now that I'd finally said it, I'm not backing out.

I knelt in front of her and took the silver ring, embedded with the yellow and teal diamonds I bought from a faraway country , from my pant pocket. My gaze never left her beautiful face. I smiled, a smile filled with overwhelming happiness and hope.

With my voice, warm and gentle, I asked her:

"Will you stay by my side forever as my wife, Miku?"

With her teary eyes and gentle voice, she answered:

"Yes! Of course!" She carefully slid her finger into the ring. I stood up and held her in my arms, the stars twinkling brightly above us.

* * *

yay! done with Len's POV! My next fanfic is somehow a continuation of this one! Hope u'll like my next fanfic!


End file.
